Light the way Eclaire le chemin
by alexiel-neesan
Summary: Tout commença avec un jour de pluie, un rapport oublié et Kakashi envoyé pour le chercher. Un ninja n'est pas qu'un outil, et un humain n'est pas tout puissant. ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapter 1

**Light the way**

_Et voilà la version française de ma fic en anglais 'Light the way' – écrite en anglais directement, oui je sais, je suis maso… Pour changer, ce n'est pas un UA, ça se passe durant le temps où Naruto est parti avec Jiraya pour s'entraîner. **Attention futur KakaIru** : C'est pas votre truc, passez votre chemin._

_Disclaimer : dessins que j'ai fait pour : à moi. Personnages : pas à moi même si j'aurais bien voulu. 'Light the way' la chanson appartient à Damien Saez._

_Note : ne vous inquiétez pas, la septième partie de **Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres** ne sera pas retardé par l'apparition de cette fic, attendez-la la semaine prochaine le week-end au plus tard.

* * *

_

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Ce fut la toute première pensée qui passa dans sa tête, avant même qu'il ne s'interroge une seconde sur où il était. Ou essaya. Un de ces épais et indolores nuages qui paissaient paresseusement dans le clair ciel bleu semblait avoir élu domicile entre ses oreilles.

Donc, quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à y prêter attention. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat, pas avec tous ces nuages dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait pas sentir quoi que ce soit, mais ça allait, vraiment.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il regardait ce qui était derrière la fenêtre, quoi que ce fut, même s'il ne voyait rien. Ca allait aussi. Il n'y faisait pas attention.

Tout était blanc.

Mais il ne faisait pas attention au blanc non plus.

* * *

Ca doit être plus tard il pensa. Tout était toujours blanc, mais il ne voyait plus le ciel.

Comment je me suis retrouvé là ? il se demanda. Où est 'là' surtout ?

Il semblait qu'il pouvait penser un peu plus facilement, un peu plus clairement. Il avait cependant encore du mal à mettre le doigt sur où il était, ou sentir comment il était.

Il y avait des bruits. Des petits bruits réguliers près de lui, d'autres brefs et irréguliers un peu plus loin. Des voix.

Son cerveau enregistra tout ça sans qu'il ait besoin d'y penser, l'entraînement prenant le contrôle – entendant, enregistrant, analysant sans qu'il ait besoin de se concentrer dessus.

Il n'arrivait pas à prêter attention aux réponses données par cette partie de son cerveau.

Tout était blanc.

* * *

Les sensations de son corps revinrent quand les nuages retournèrent au ciel.

Il sentit sa tête, sa tête lourde et douloureuse et dans les nuages, légèrement tournée sur sa droite – vers la fenêtre.

Il sentit qu'il était allongé sur le dos.

Il sentit son bras gauche, reposant étrangement lourd sur son ventre ; le droit, abandonné sur le côté ; ses jambes, comme déconnectées du reste de son corps.

Il sentit tout cela avec cette part de son cerveau qui marchait automatiquement.

Il n'arrivait pas à essayer de se faire se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé – quelque chose avait dû arriver, non ?- pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas. Pas plus que mettre un nom sur l'endroit où il était.

Il n'avait dû fermer les yeux qu'un court instant, parce que la lumière était presque la même. Il pouvait sentir son corps un peu mieux. Pas qu'il le souhaitait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, juste qu'il ne voulait pas sentir son corps avec la totalité de sa perception maintenant. Il y avait un fourmillement discret mais persistant dans ses membres, et il savait qu'il était là, à la frontière de sa conscience, faisant tranquillement son petit chemin.

Le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas revint.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il avait ce sentiment. Pas plus que pourquoi il était là. Pas plus que qu'est-ce qu'y lui était arrivé pour qu'il atterrisse 'ici' où que fut ici.

Putains de nuages.

Antidouleurs son cerveau souffla.

Okay. Antidouleurs. De bonnes quantités. Putains d'antidouleurs.

Ses yeux passèrent de la fenêtre ignorée à ce qu'il y avait autour.

Blanc. Murs blancs. Peinture blanche. Plafond blanc. Tout était blanc. Blanc-hôpital.

Okay. Il était dans un hôpital. Ca expliquait les sons réguliers – un moniteur – et les bruits irréguliers. Ca expliquait les antidouleurs qui obscurcissaient son esprit. Ca expliquait un peu pourquoi il était là – avait dû être blessé ou autre pendant une mission non ? Mais ca ne faisait rien du tout pour comment il avait fini ici. Il ne se rappelait pas. Mais il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

_J'espère juste que 'ici' c'est Konoha.

* * *

_

_Je laisse les paris ouverts pour qui est 'il', sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Première partie de cinq (pour l'instant ) faites en anglais._


	2. 02

_**Light the way ( Eclaire le chemin)**_

_Ecrit en classe de littérature. Y'a vraiment rien de mieux à y faire ( à part dessiner ).

* * *

_

Une silhouette sombre se tenait devant une porte d'entrée, les mains dans les poches. Comme si elle attendait que quelqu'un ouvre cette porte.

Il était revenu trois jours avant d'une mission de classe S. Bazar top secret et tout, rapport au Hokage seulement. Ca avait été un succès, mis à part le fait qu'il avait eut à se servir du Sharingan pour tirer ses fesses d'affaires. Il n'avait pas eut à l'utiliser trop longtemps cependant, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas cloué au lit à essayer de réunir suffisamment de chakra et de force pour se lever. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas dû passer par la case hôpital – même s'il détestait ça - , et qu'il avait à se tenir tranquille pendant quelques jours. Tsunade-sama s'était assurée de l'imprimer dans 'cette tête de mule'. Pas de dépenses de chakra inconsidérées, et peut-être qu'il serait 'suffisamment chanceux pour retourner au service actif avant la fin de la semaine'. Pas que Konoha pouvait se permettre de manquer d'hommes pour l'instant.

C'est pourquoi il était passé, complètement par hasard, par la Tour du Hokage et le bureau des missions plus tôt dans la journée. Et qu'il s'était fait jeté hors dudit bureau par une Godaime tous sourires.

-Hatake, je croyait m'être fait comprise plus tôt.

-Maa, Hokage-sama, comment dire…

A ce moment, le sourire se rétracta un peu, laissant juste un indice d'amusement.

-C'est bien que je t'aie sous la main cependant, tout le monde est débordé ici ! Va chez Umino et ramène moi le rapport qu'il aurait dû me donner. Tu sais où il habite, non ? Bien maintenant vas-y.

Il avait été tenté de partir par la fenêtre, mais un œil noisette lui fit reconsidérer cette idée. Hatake Kakashi, jounin spécial, utilisateur du Sharingan et ancien sensei du porteur du Kyuubi, quitta le bureau des missions par la porte. Après tout, il n'était pas aussi suicidaire que l'on avait tendance à penser.

Donc il était là, devant la porte d'entrée d'Umino.

Le ciel bleu avait laissé la place à un ciel orageux, les vents tournants, apportant l'odeur de la pluie.

Il toqua contre la porte de bois. Pas de réponse. Il frappa encore.

-Iruka-sensei ?

Silence.

Il attrapa la poignée, la trouvant débloquée. C'était assez extraordinaire le nombre de personnes qui laissaient leur porte déverrouillée. Etre ninja n'immunisait pas encore contre les cambrioleurs.

Il se demanda combien de fois il était venu ici, devant cette porte. D'abord pour extraire Naruto de la maison de son Iruka-sensei bien-aimé – rarement, mais c'était arrivé. Et puis après, pour apporter des nouvelles de Naruto et de son entraînement, quand il tombait sur des infos à propos de lui et du vieux pervers durant des missions. Mais il n'avait jamais fait un pas dans la maison du jeune homme. Il n'y avait jamais été invité. Autant qu'il sache, Umino n'avait jamais invité qui que ce soit à entrer chez lui, à part Naruto.

Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus en mettant les pieds dans la petite entrée, évitant les gouttes de pluie qui avaient commencé à tomber.

Pas de lumière.

D'une certaine manière, Kakashi s'était toujours imaginé Umino Iruka comme un type sociable, le ' _people guy type_'. Toujours souriant, au moins quand il ne montrait pas les limites de son caractère – et il avait un sacré caractère, Kakashi était là pour en témoigner, comme toute le population des enfants de Konoha qui l'avait eut comme professeur à l'Académie. Le genre de type à rester fidèle à la même fille depuis son adolescence, à avoir des albums photos et des photos accrochées chez lui, à aimer sortir avec ses amis, à aller prier régulièrement en dehors des grandes célébrations, à garder son appartement en meilleur état que l'homme moyen, à avoir un chat, ou un poisson rouge.

Kakashi avait rarement vu le type en dehors du travail, quelques fois au Ichiraku mais avec toute l'équipe ; il avaient même bu ensembles une fois ou deux avec l'intégralité du gang – quand Kurenai était suffisamment menaçante pour le convaincre de venir au lieu de lire un de ses bouquins.

Mais il pouvait déjà rayer la mention fille-petite amie. Il n'avait jamais vu le type avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme, même si Anko lui jouait souvent le rôle de la sangsue. Et Kurenai, quand ils étaient tous confortablement pompettes – ou prêts à rouler sous la table – n'oubliait jamais d'harasser le pauvre gars sur sa vie amoureuse – plutôt son absence de vie amoureuse.

Pareil pour la mention 'sortir avec les copains'. C'était presque comme si le type était collé au bureau des missions. Et s'il n'était pas dans la Tour du Hokage, alors il était à l'Académie. Ou au Ichiraku. Toujours poli et souriant. Glacialement poli. Le type pouvait tout aussi bien agiter des drapeaux marqués ' Je suis heureux et je n'i pas besoin de vous !' pensa Kakashi.

Lui-même n'était pas dans les meilleurs termes avec le Chuunin. Juste des connaissances de travail qui avaient en commun un même élève. Leur relation s'était un peu améliorée avec le départ de Naruto et le fait que Kakashi lui amène des nouvelles ; mais ils étaient deux soldats dans la même armée, rien de plus.

Il trouva la lumière.

L'appartement était petit, mais tout de même un peu plus grand que le sien. Une entrée, puis une sorte de salon-salle à manger avec un comptoir qui ouvrait sur la petite cuisine, le pied d'un lit derrière un mur de séparation, une porte entrouverte – la salle de bains.

Personne. Pas de chat ni d'aquarium. Le seul mot qu'il trouvait pour décrire l'appartement d'Iruka était austère. Pas signe des photos attendues, pas d'album photo, pas de peinture ou de rouleau accroché au mur, pas de plante d'intérieur.

Si Kakashi n'avait pas su où il était, il aurait pensé qu'il était dans l'un de ces trop nombreux appartements à vendre.

Pas étonnant que le gars passe tant de temps à travailler. Son appartement ressemblait à une putain de cellule de moine ! Même l'appartement de Kakashi était plus vivant que celui-ci.

Il fit un pas dans ce qui semblait être le salon, à peine un vieux canapé et une table traditionnelle.

Autant pour lui, il y avait des photos. Des encadrées, placées sur un meuble contre le mur. Il en reconnu une immédiatement – c'était une photo de son équipe, Team 7, après l'épreuve de passage qu'il leur avait fait passer : Naruto en colère, Sasuke prince de marbre, Sakura en mode fan-girl et lui souriant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Combien de temps avait passé depuis que cette photo avait été prise ? Un an, un an et demi même. Si longtemps…

L'autre était de toute évidence une des parents d'Iruka, la femme tenant un paquet de tissu dans ses bras, l'homme passant un bras sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait savoir de quels grades ils étaient puisqu'ils étaient vêtus de kimonos de cérémonie, mais il souvenait avoir entendu qu'ils avaient été tués dans l'une des attaques du Kyuubi. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

La dernière était face contre le bois du meuble. Kakashi la souleva, la regardant à la lumière par pure curiosité.

Iruka était le plus facile à reconnaître des quatre personnes de la photo. Kakashi émit un rire. Il n'avait plus à se poser la question d'où venait le sourire-mégawatt de Naruto, il avait le portrait du précédent utilisateur sous la main. La fille et le jounin derrière eux lui étaient inconnus – s'il comptait correctement, Iruka était un genin quand il était membre de l'ANBU… ça tendait à couper un peu les gens de toute vie sociale. La quatrième personne semblait connue. Cheveux blancs, même age qu'Iruka… Ca y était, il l'avait. Mizuki. Le traître maudit. Le type qui avait essayé de tuer Umino et Naruto après qu'il ait dit la vérité au garçon. Le type après qui Umino était parti. Il trouva qu'il ignorait si le type était mort ou non. Peu importait.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, remarquant la chaîne stéréo et les Cds abandonnés, l'étagère dans la partie chambre remplie de livres, le haut des meubles poussiéreux, la veste renforcée verte jetée sur le canapé.

Le rapport était sur la table, rempli par une écriture nette. Celle d'Umino pour sûr. Mais il n'avait pas fait très attention. Il y avait des minuscules taches d'encre partout sur le document. Il pris la feuille, l'approchant. Ces taches d'encre n'en étaient pas. Il l'approcha de son visage, glissant à peine le bord de son masque pour renifler le papier. Du sang. Du sang humain.

Une fois qu'il eut l'odeur dans les narines, il pouvait la remarquer dans toute la maison. Cette odeur de vieux sang séché, mêlée à la poussière et à l'odeur de terre qui venait de dehors à cause de la pluie. Umino avait dû rentrer blessé une fois ou deux, pensa-t-il, l'odeur avait imbibé l'endroit, se mixant à l'odeur de craie et de papier typique de l'Academie et ceux qui y travaillaient.

Il plia le papier avec précaution et le plaça dans une de ses poches avant de retourner à l'entrée. Tsunade-sama pour sûre ne serait pas très contente si le rapport était illisible à cause de la pluie.

Il éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte et lança un regard ennuyé à la pluie qui tombait à verse.

Il allait finir aussi trempé qu'un de ses chiens, à faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la Tour du Hokage à pattes. Saleté de pluie qui faisait tout trop glissant en sautant de toits et toits aussi. Pas qu'il souhaitait faire face en mode médical.

Hatake Kakashi fit lentement le chemin vers le bâtiment, évitant les flaques et autres petits pièges faits par l'eau, son esprit partant de son côté. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver au toujours ponctuel Chuunin, pour que le Hokage le fasse, lui entre tous, aller chercher son rapport de mission.

Il n'aurait probablement qu'à demander.

* * *

_Tadaam. A fini. Encore trois parties à traduire et faudra que je me remette au turbin. Reviews ? puppy-eyes no jutsu_


	3. 03

**Light the way ( Eclaire le chemin )**

_Bande-son : Agaetis byrjun par Sigur Ros, Les trésors Celtes, Mozart l'égyptien 2_

_Toujours rien à moi. Si c'est chelou, c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire. Warning : le chelou va continuer… comme les trucs déprimants ( faut que j'arrête la musique islandaise…)

* * *

_

Il demanda donc, quand il donna, autour de trois heures plus tard, le document déplié taché de sang à un Hokage apparemment épuisé, au-dessus de ce qui semblait avoir été, bien longtemps avant, avant l'invasion des papiers, son bureau. Elle ne répondit pas, l'envoyant à un des chuunins qui lui servait d'assistants.

Le type – il le connaissait de vue, mais n'avait jamais réussi ou pris la peine de se rappeler son nom – semblait étrangement… concerné ? quand Kakashi lui demanda où était Umino. Le type fronça les sourcils, jeta un regard au type aux cheveux en piques avec lequel il semblait toujours être, qui haussa une épaule en réponse, avant qu'il ne dise une seule phrase.

-Il est à l'hosto.

Kakashi fit une face derrière son masque, un mouvement qui passa inaperçu. Les deux chuunins étaient déjà en train de porter d'énormes piles de papiers au bureau des missions. Hors des murs du bâtiment, la pluie se déversait à flot, cachant Konoha à la vue entre des rideaux d'eau et d'épaisses écharpes de brumes.

°O°

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment blanc, Kakashi était plus trempé que s'il avait nagé avec ses vêtements sur le dos. Il fit le tour du hall d'entré du regard, juste pour être sûr que Tsunade ne s'était pas soudainement téléportée dans le coin, avant d'utiliser une variation d'un petit jutsu de feu pour se sécher. Il ne souhaitait encourir la colère ni du Hokage, ni du personnel de l'hôpital.

Puis il marcha calmement jusqu'au bureau d'accueil, et demanda la chambre du chuunin à la femme qui l'avait regardé faire une mare en entrant avec un regard meurtrier.

°O°

Le chuunin était seul dans une chambre blanche du sol au plafond, éclairée seulement par le peu de lumière qui filtrait de la porte entrouverte et de la fenêtre aux stores remontés – par le peu de lumière du jour qui venait de dehors.

Kakashi s'arrêta dans le chambranle de la porte. Il monta lentement une main pour taper doucement à la porte.

- Iruka-sensei ? Je peux entrer ?

Kakashi s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde quelque chose du genre ' même si je te répondais non, tu rentrerais quand même' le genre de phrases qu'ils se lançaient à la tête sans trop y réfléchir, quand ils se parlaient sans témoins au moins. Ou peut-être qu'il s'attendait à un sourire.

Umino ne répondit pas, ne fit pas un seul son ou mouvement pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Il resta là, allongé, la tête tournée vers la droite, vers la fenêtre. Kakashi ne voyait pas son visage d'où il était.

- Iruka-sensei ? essaya à nouveau Kakashi. Peut-être que le type dormait.

Il ouvrit la porte totalement, entrant dans la pièce. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, il étudia la chambre et son occupant presque mécaniquement.

La chambre était plutôt nue. Un lit, un meuble qui pouvait passer pour une table de chevet, un autre pour une étagère ; tout, à part un tas de vêtements pliés sur l'étagère et une bouteille d'eau sur le chevet, étaient dépourvus de toutes les choses auxquelles pouvait penser Kakashi qu'il avait déjà vu dans des chambres d'hôpital. Des choses comme des cartes de bon rétablissement. Des fleurs. Des livres. Des petits présents. Même des peluches.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, se reconcentrant sur Umino. Son œil droit glissa cliniquement, presque froidement, sur le corps dissimulé sous les couvertures gris-vert, sauf pour le torse et les bras. Bras gauche – plâtré de l'épaule aux doigts, jambe gauche – probablement cassée aussi, trop raide sous les couvertures, le peu qu'il voyait du visage et de la peau – des ecchymoses qui commençaient à s'effacer, bras droit – abandonné au côté de l'homme, relié à de multiples sacs plastiques emplis de liquides.

Kakashi fit un dernier pas vers Umino. Les yeux de l'homme étaient ouverts, et regardaient à travers la fenêtre sans voir.

Il nota avec une part de son cerveau la peau pâle là où il aurait dû voir une peau hâlée par le soleil, les cheveux encadrant le visage tiré là où il aurait dû les voir attachés, le regard absent quand il aurait dû voir des yeux chaleureux couleur chocolat, avec une teinte de malice pour qui savait regarder.

- Iruka ? Kakashi essaya encore.

Pas un mouvement, juste la légère montée et descente d'une poitrine étroitement bandée et le petit bruit régulier d'un sac en plastique dans un tube en plastique.

Par la part plus fine du mur qu'était la fenêtre venait les sons étouffés de la pluie sur les toits de Konoha.

Kakashi se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'aimait pas cet Iruka.

Cet Iruka qui semblait vide. Cet Iruka qui ne souriait pas, qui ne criait pas sous la colère, qui ne répondait pas à ses taquineries. Cet Iruka qui était juste allongé là, regardant les kami seuls savait quoi par la fenêtre.

La fenêtre qui montrait seulement du gris qui bougeait, et les bijoux transparents qui tombaient régulièrement sur le verre.

* * *

_Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le train sur le chemin de mon exam d'entrée à l'école sup. d'art de Grenoble ( exam que j'ai loupé d'ailleurs…), avec un petit dessin de Kakashi et Iruka pour aller avec. Faudrait que je finisse par les mettre quelque part pour que vous les voyez ces dessins._


	4. 04

**Light the way ( Eclaire le chemin ) **

_Remerciez les interro de math type bac. Sans elles, il n'y aurai pas eu de chap 4, ou seulement bien plus tard. _

'_Please just, Light the way'

* * *

_

Tout était gris cette fois. Gris en comme en mouvement.

Le fourmillement était toujours là, dans tout son côté gauche, comme un fantôme de sensation. Devenait de plus en plus précise, de plus en plus insistante, disparaissant parfois, revenant, toujours là.

Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas conscient des heures, ou du temps qui passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un pas loin.

Peut-être que ce quelqu'un parla, peut-être pas. Peut-être que ce quelqu'un était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, peut-être pas.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ou prêter une réelle attention à ce qu'il se passait autour, à qui était là. Pas qu'il le voulait vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas savoir en fait. Ca ne l'intéressait pas.

C'était gris, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il était à Konoha. C'était suffisant.

* * *

Kakashi resta silencieusement au côté d'Iruka jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux, apparemment endormi. En vérité, il n'était resté là qu'une dizaine de minutes. Puis aussi silencieusement qu'il était resté, il sortit de la chambre, tirant la porte derrière lui sans la fermer, la laissant dans le même état qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Une fois dans la couloir, il s'appuya contre le mur, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette visite l'avait secoué à ce point. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il visitait quelqu'un à l'hôpital, et certainement pas la dernière non plus. De plus, il connaissait à peine le type. Alors pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un flash de rose de l'autre côté du couloir attira son attention. Un rose qui venait vers lui. Il leva une main en guise de salut, faisant retomber son masque de fausses émotions.

- Salut Sakura-chan !

Les cheveux roses firent un amusant petit sursaut.

- Kakashi-sensei ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !

Hatake regarda la fille souriante vêtue d'un uniforme de médicnin en face de lui. Pour sûr, elle avait grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue d'aussi près. Quand était-ce ? Quatre, cinq mois auparavant ? Etre l'apprentie du Hokage l'occupait à plein temps, et lui, sans son équipe maintenant, était retourné au familier emploi du temps 'mission après mission', qui le gardait loin de Konoha la majeur partie du temps. C'était un événement rare qu'ils se rencontrent.

Lui et la fille qui ne souriait plus vraiment et qui l'étudiait attentivement.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins ? lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Kakashi sourit un peu plus d'un œil.

- Non, non, j'allais juste voir quelqu'un… Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Les yeux verts de Sakura glissèrent de son professeur sur le côté, remarquant la porte presque fermée non loin de laquelle se tenait Kakashi.

- Puis-je offrir un thé à mon ancienne élève ?

L'attention de Sakura revint à l'homme en face d'elle.

- Pourquoi pas ! Vous avez de la chance que Shizune-san m'ait ordonné de prendre une pause.

Ils finirent par se retrouver assis autour d'un thé dans un coin de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Sakura s'occupant de l'essentiel de la conversation, relatant les dernières rumeurs qui circulaient, les petites aventures qui se déroulaient chaque jour à l'hôpital, laissant de côté les urgences, les morts. Kakashi trouva cela étrangement relaxant. Pas de problèmes de vie ou de mort, pas de sang ou si peu que ça n'importait pas vraiment, pas de tueries. Une partie de son esprit se demanda quand au nom des kami il avait commencé à faire attention à des choses aussi minuscules que celles-ci.

- C'est rare de vous voir ces jours-ci Kakashi-sensei.

- Presque aussi rare que te voir. Godaime semble penser que tu pourrait t'ennuyer en dehors de l'hôpital.

Sakura sourit. Avant, elle aurait pouffé dans ses mains.

- Tsunade-sama attend beaucoup… et… en un sens je préfère être occupée. A votre tour : qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'avais entendu que vous étiez toujours en mission hors de Konoha.

- Euh… il m'a gentiment été demandé que je me repose.

Il sourit d'un œil, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Il regarda Sakura, qui buvait son thé à petites gorgées. Le masque de gaieté disparut, laissant la place à un visage plus sérieux. Il savait qu'elle savait. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'elle face le premier mouvement.

- Vous êtes allé voir Iruka-sensei n'est-ce pas.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Il n'ajouta pas 'il n'a pas remarqué que j'étais là'. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ça semblait personnel. Parce que ça semblait stupide. Parce qu'il aurait dit ça comme un enfant, ce qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais été. Il la regarda. Elle soupira avant de répondre, la voix plus basse, le regard fixé sur ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il est venu, ou quelqu'un l'a amené, il y a environ une semaine. Je suis allée le voir une fois. Il est tellement bourré d'analgésiques qu'il ne réagit à rien.

Okay, pensa Kakashi, ceci explique cela.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il finisse dans cet état ? il demanda sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé. Il se frappa mentalement pour n'avoir pas regardé le rapport qu'il avait rendu au Hokage. Mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être le rapport pour une autre mission.

Sakura secoua la tête, faisant voleter les mèches roses autour de son visage. Son visage pâle et tiré.

- Je suppose que c'était lié à une mission. Apparemment il était souvent hors de Konoha ces derniers temps. L'Académie n'est plus ouverte tous les jours.

Les larges fenêtres de la cafétéria ouvraient sur le parc de l'hôpital. Habituellement c'est un endroit plein de vie, lumineux, où les shinobi et les civils se mélangeaient en futurs pères, futurs frères et sœurs, en personnes qui attendaient, en personnes qui réapprenaient à vivre. Ce jour-là, avec la pluie et le manque de lumière, l'endroit était plutôt misérable, et semblait comme mort. Lugubre. Les arbres du parc semblaient morts, devenus noirs sous l'action de l'eau, ajoutant une aura à donner des frissons à la lumière qui filtrait à travers les baies vitrées.

Ils se turent. Sakura tripotait sa tasse vide, lui la regardait. Puis elle pris la parole à nouveau, la tête baissé.

- Sensei… est-ce que… est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles ?

Kakashi sourit en le pensant vraiment cette fois, même si c'était un sourire triste derrière son masque.

- J'ai entendu qu'un étrange pervers aux cheveux blancs s'est fait jeté hors d'un village connu pour ses sources chaudes au début du mois…

Sakura eut un petit sourire.

- J'espère que Naruto ne prendra pas les mauvaises habitudes de Jiraya-sama.

- Mauvaises habitudes ? De quelles mauvaises habitudes parles-tu ? demanda Kakashi, une main amorçant un mouvement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'attraper son célèbre bouquin.

- Sensei-i… avertit Sakura, un tic léger apparaissant dans son oeil gauche.

Kakashi leva les mains dans un mouvement facilement interprété comme celui du 'c'est pas moi'. Il se leva, prêt à partir.

- Je suis désolé Sakura.

Désolé. Une excuse pour une autre. Désolé. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien entendu à propos de Sasuke. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je suis désolé de ne m'être pas assez occupé de vous. Je suis désolé d'avoir été une '_sorry excuse for a teacher_'.

Sakura le regardait avec de grands yeux. Donc elle avait tout compris, même la partie non-exprimée. Elle avait toujours été intuitive, une brillante qualité ; d'accord, elle était un peu inattentive avant, mais elle savait faire fonctionner son cerveau. Elle forma des mots silencieux avant d'y mettre le son.

- Vous n'avez à être désolé pour rien Kakashi-sensei.

D'un coup, elle était debout et elle le serrait. Elle n'avait plus qu'une tête de moins que lui maintenant. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais été le genre à apprécier le contact physique. Les contacts étaient limités aux aventures d'un soir, aux coups, à l'entraînement, et plus loin, bien plus loin, les contacts amicaux ou aimants disparaissaient dans sa mémoire.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, essuyant discrètement ses yeux.

- J'ai été contente de vous voir Kakashi-sensei.

- C'était bon de te voir aussi Sakura-chan.

Kakashi se surprit à dire la vérité, aussi étonnant cela paraissait-il.

Kakashi réussit à atteindre un des restaurants qui faisait des plats à emporter dont il était un habitué avant qu'il ne se noie rien qu'en marchant à l'extérieur. Il prit suffisamment de plats pour deux repas, ne prévoyant pas de sortir de son apparemment avant que la pluie n'ai cessé. Quand il atteignit son appartement, il se boucla dans la salle de bains jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente humain à nouveau, et pas comme quelque chose qui se serait noyé et serait mort dans le caniveau et qui aurait été rapporté à la maison par le chien.

Il mangea, rangea un peu sa cuisine, retrouva deux rouleaux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis dans un placard en deux paquets de nourriture instantanée, prit un livre, lu, éteignit la lumière pour la nuit, la pluie faisant office de sourde et régulière berceuse sur les toits environnants.

Là, dans sa maison silencieuse, dans le noir, son esprit retourna sur un certain chuunin, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il pouvait, essayant de comprendre, essayant de classer ce qu'il avait ressenti, pourquoi, comment.

Hatake Kakashi trouva le sommeil étrangement difficile à atteindre cette nuit-là.

* * *

_Questions, remarques et autres bienvenues. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous répondre._


	5. 05

**Light the way ( Eclaire le chemin )**

_Warning : chapitre vu principalement à travers Kakashi mais ce n'est pas un POV. _

_Musique : Himalaya, l'enfance d'un chef et Agaetis byrjun de Sigùr Ros.

* * *

_

Les deux semaines suivantes, Hatake Kakashi, aussi connu sous le nom du Copy Nin et de Sharingan Kakashi, revint à Konoha un grand total de trois fois, juste suffisamment longtemps pour rendre son rapport, manger, prendre une douche et dormir avant de prendre une autre mission et d'être à nouveau sur le terrain. Toutes pensées à l'exception de 'termine la mission' et accessoirement 'reste vivant' quittèrent son esprit. A la fin de la deuxième semaine, il était très, très concentré sur cette dernière pensée. Il en perdit même la notion du temps.

Alors, lorsque il rentra de sa dernière assignation, pas dans le meilleur des états possibles, Tsunade lui donna la semaine. Certains témoins disent qu'en fait, il avait été menacé de dommages physiques s'il montrait ne serait-ce que le bout de ses cheveux gris qui défiaient les lois de la gravité dans un rayon de cinq cent mètres autour de la Tour du Hokage avant une semaine. Cependant ces déclarations ne furent pas confirmées.

En vérité, Kakashi était plus qu'heureux d'obéir à cet ordre. Il tenait à peine debout, et avait désespérément besoin de sommeil. Dans cet état, ça n'était pas étonnant qu'il passa, tout en sautant de toit en toit, à côté sans les voir l'étrange animation des rues pour cette heure de la nuit, les drapeaux qui avaient été accrochés ça et là, les pas de tirs de feux d'artifices qui étaient prêts à être allumés. Il fonctionnait à moitié endormi, à moitié encore éveillé, conscient seulement des obstacles sur son parcours, totalement aveugle à tout ce qui ne tombait pas sous la catégorie 'obstacle' ou 'menace immédiate potentielle'.

Aussitôt qu'il regagna son appartement, il se laissa tomber comme un sac d'os sur son lit, ne prenant pas la peine d'ôter ses vêtements. A peine sa tête toucha-t-elle l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

Au matin, étonnamment tard pour lui qui avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt pour aller au monument avant toute autre chose, il fut réveillé, plutôt rudement, par des sifflets, des cris, de la musique et autres bruits associés, le tout provenant de la rue en bas de son immeuble.

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe cette fois bordel !_

Il se débrouilla pour se lever suffisamment pour pouvoir jeter un œil par la fenêtre au-dessus de son lit, rassemblant le maximum d'information sur ce qu'il se passait. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque son regard croisa un cerf-volant orange qui survolait les toits de Konoha, et qui ressemblait beaucoup à un renard à neuf queues stylisé.

Le dix octobre.

C'était le dix octobre et il avait perdu le fil du temps une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois, il avait l'impression que c'était une fois de trop.

Kakashi se retrouva à se demander ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Un autre jour libre, il serait allé, tout seul, bien tranquillement du côté du monument, puis il aurait erré dans le village, peut-être croisé Genma dans la foulée pour entendre les dernières rumeurs et bouts d'informations venant du bureau des missions avant d'aller manger au Ichiraku, et peut-être après aurait-il croisé un couple bien connu qui faisait comme s'ils n'en étaient pas un, ou aurait-il évité en lisant un bon bouquin Gai parti sur un de ses fameux monologues.

Il savait qu'aucune des trois dernières personnes auxquelles il avait pensé était actuellement présent dans l'enceinte de Konoha, et Genma était collé au bureau des missions, dans la tour du Hokage, où Kakashi était _persona no grata_ dans l'immédiat.

Le monument n'était pas non plus une possibilité. Beaucoup trop de personnes viendraient prier leurs morts et se recueillir devant la pierre en ce jour particulier. L'idée de voir des gens d'une, prier leurs morts – pour lui une action particulièrement personnelle et intime – et de deux, lui offrir leurs condoléances quand ils se souvenaient qu'il avait été l'élève du Yondaime et qu'ils osaient lui adresser la parole ne lui était pas particulièrement attractive.

Sortir n'était pas non plus la plus brillante des idées qu'il pouvait avoir. Chaque chose qu'il verrait, chaque endroit, l'Ichiraku plus que tout autre, lui hurlerait son échec au visage, son échec en temps qu' élève et en tant que professeur, plus violemment que tout autre jour.

Ce jour était un bon jour pour ignorer le monde de sous ses couvertures. Caché de tout, un livre dans une main, une lampe torche dans l'autre, attendant juste que le jour passe. Exactement comme se cacherait un enfant effrayé par l'orage, en pensant qu'il serait à l'abri sous ses couvertures pour attendre que la tempête se calme et disparaisse au loin.

Quelques fois, pendant les jours comme celui-là, Kakashi souhaitait que les choses fussent aussi simples.

Il pensait donc à rester à l'intérieur pour la journée, peut-être pour arriver à attraper quelques heures de sommeil en plus… Si cette putain de fenêtre n'ouvrait pas sur l'une des rues principales où se déroulait bruyamment le festival, il aurait peut-être pu le faire.

Kakashi se leva avec un grognement. Il s'étira précautionneusement, conscient des estafilades douloureuses qu'il avait reçu ici et là, avant de jeter les vêtements sales et chiffonnés dans lesquels il avait dormi sur le sol de la salle de bains. Il ne jeta pas un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Savoir qu'il avait oublié de se rappeler de ce jour entre tous les autres laissait un arrière-goût amer, comme des regrets. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y ajouter la vision de cette face.

Son estomac protesta, rappelant à son propriétaire que son dernier repas était un peu trop éloigné à son goût.

Cependant, quand Kakashi ouvrit son frigo, il ne vit qu'une brillante lumière blanche qui venait des profondeurs.

_Ca, c'est la proverbiale cerise sur le gâteau._

Il referma la porte, et s'assit là, à moitié habillé, sur le sol de sa cuisine, soudainement fatigué, si fatigué et froid et seul et ayant totalement marre de tout.

Ses pensées se tournèrent d'elles-mêmes vers un certain chuunin.

Il pouvait toujours aller voir si le type était plus… 'présent' -faute d'un meilleur terme- cette fois.

Dans tous les cas, le toit de l'hôpital était aussi bien qu'un autre pour broyer tranquillement du noir pendant toute la journée.

* * *

_hum… ressemble un peu à mon chapitre six de l'autre fic… c'était pas fait exprès, celui-ci a été écrit avant l'autre et je viens juste de m'en rendre compte._

_Ah, et pour ceux (s'il y en a ) et celles qui l'ignorerait, le dix octobre, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto. Faites vos comptes…_

_Plus qu'un chapitre et j'aurai rattrapé Light the way en anglais ( mais pas le nombre de reviews… allez, allez, encore un pitit n'effort…)_

_Le chapitre six arrivera assez rapidement, malheureusement après il y aura une pause dans les updates pour cause de baccalauréat. Merde à tous ceux et celles qui le passe cette année aussi... We will survive!_


	6. 06

**Light the way ( Eclaire le chemin )**

_Quelques réponses aux reviewers : Les autres dates importantes de l'univers de Naruto vont être intégrées dans les fics, que ce soit celle-là ou Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres. A ce propos, si quelqu'un savait quand est mort Obito, j'ai dû gaffer…Thealie (et sûrement d'autres qui attendent des explications), tu vas me haïr. Satji, oui je suis une fille. Merci à tous ! J'en ai autant de reviews en français qu'en anglais youhou !_

_Dernière partie que je met en ligne avant juin, après, c'est bac, bac et bac. Merde encore à ceux et celles qui le passe aussi cette année.

* * *

_

Kakashi se promit qu'il ne sortirait plus jamais de l'abri de son appartement un jour de festival.

La musique et le bruit ne posaient pas vraiment de problèmes, une fois l'idée de dormir toute la journée abandonnée. La foule… c'était jour de festival après tout, c'était normal de voir autant de monde dans les rues et devant les magasins.

Non, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était le tout.

Les gens, shinobi et civils mêlés, vêtus de vêtements de couleurs vives, pour la plupart des kimono, qui bloquaient les rues et les échoppes, chantant, criant pour se faire entendre, les gosses courant et sautant partout en poussant des cris perçants, tirant derrière eux de minuscules cerf-volants multicolores, des musiciens en plein milieu des rues ajoutant leur musique au bruit ambiant.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Kakashi, vêtu de son uniforme vu qu'il avait rarement l'usage d'un autre type de vêtement, attirait tous les regards dans la rue.

Il marchait comme d'habitude, à travers la foule, pas l'envie de sauter de toit en toit, les mains dans les poches, en prenant son temps, et gardant un œil ouvert pour un magasin qui ne serait pas assez plein pour l'empêcher d'acheter de quoi manger.

Les courses auraient à attendre, au moins jusqu'au lendemain. S'il avait envie de mettre le nez dehors le lendemain, et pas d'être collé au monument toute la journée ou de se cacher sous ses couvertures pour profiter d'un jour complet de sommeil sans festival sous ses fenêtres.

Il attrapa un semblant de takiyaki à un stand à deux rues de l'hôpital, et l'avala, l'inhalant presque dans le processus, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Pour quelqu'un qui venait de l'extérieur, le bâtiment blanc était surnaturellement calme. Kakashi le vit comme un abri du bruit et de l'animation dehors. Il traversa lentement les halls et couloirs quasiment désertés, à part pour le minimum de personnel de garde. Il figura que tout le monde était au festival.

Chaque année, cet événement grossissait de plus en plus, attirant même des ninja d'autres villages alliés à Konoha, des gens qui n'avaient qu'entendu parler du Kyuubi – ou des attaques. Le festival perdait lentement mais inexorablement de vue son but premier : se rappeler de ceux qui étaient tombés et avaient donné leurs vies pour que Konoha vive, le Yondaime dans les premiers rangs de ceux-là.

Kakashi soupira. Il avait bien remarqué, les deux fois où il avait pu aller en ville le jour du festival avec Naruto dans les parages et avec ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des réponses minimales sur le sujet de l'habituel moulin à paroles, que ce jour particulier était devenu de plus en plus dur à passer chaque année pour le garçon – et surtout maintenant qu'il savait la vérité.

Kakashi se surpris à espérer que Naruto puisse profiter de son anniversaire pour une fois, comme n'importe quel gamin de quatorze ans devrait en profiter, maintenant qu'il était loin de Konoha.

Puis Kakashi était devant la même porte qui était légèrement entrouverte deux semaines plus tôt. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle était fermée.

Il se sentit soudainement stupide. Peut-être que le chuunin n'était même plus dans cette chambre… peut-être qu'il était rentré chez lui… Il aurait dû demander en entrant… mais à qui ? Il n'y avait eut personne à l'accueil. Ils étaient probablement dehors, dans la foule qui semblait rassembler toute la population de Konoha.

Il respira lentement, cherchant les plus faibles traces de chakra qui l'informeraient de qui se trouverait dans la pièce.

Il en sentit une minuscule, une qui résonnait comme le chuunin.

Il sortit une main de sa poche, frappant doucement contre le bois de la porte. Pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau avant d'ouvrir.

-Iruka-sensei ?

Il n'y avait guère eu de changement en deux semaines. Même chambre nue. Il y avait juste une chaise en plus contre le mur.

Le chuunin dans le lit était de toute évidence endormi – Kakashi pouvait le voir par les yeux clos, la montée et descente, lente, profonde et régulière de sa poitrine – encore rattaché à une intraveineuse, le bras gauche encore dissimulé par le plâtre.

Le seul détail d'importance était qu'il y avait des livres avec des marques-pages sur le chevet, qu'il y avait un livre ouvert à l'envers sur le torse d'Umino, qu'il y avait un stylo attendant d'être utilisé dans sa main libre, reposant sur un cahier.

Kakashi referma la porte, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le type, avant de tirer la chaise un peu plus près du lit, de manière à voir et surveiller la fenêtre, la porte et toute la pièce. Les vieilles habitudes avaient du mal à disparaître. Surtout quand leur usage indispensable pour rester en vie lui était rappelé presque tous les jours.

Il sourit, un mouvement perdu pour tout le monde, caché derrière son masque.

Umino n'était qu'endormi cette fois s'il recommençait déjà à travailler ; pas… là-mais-pas-là comme la dernière fois.

Par la fenêtre pouvaient être vus les cerf-volants multicolores qui dansaient au-dessus des toits de Konoha.

Kakashi se demanda brièvement combien de troupes ANBU avaient été assignées à la tâche de garder un œil sur le festival et ses nombreux invités.

Il se cala sur la chaise, sortant son célébrissime petit livre orange d'une poche. La partie pervertie de son esprit espérait que Jiraya aurait quand même encore un peu de temps pour écrire, même s'il avait Naruto à entraîner. Puis il plongea son nez dans le bouquin.

Il se demanda combien cela prendrait de temps à Umino pour se réveiller. Bah, Kakashi avait tout le temps du monde aujourd'hui.

Il pouvait attendre.

* * *

_Voilà, dernière partie mise en ligne avant le bac – sauf update non prévue._


	7. Chapter 7

**Light the way (Eclaire le chemin)**

'_Eventually we all go home_

_it won't be long_

_it won't be long'_

_- Thursday, 'Autumn leaves revisited'

* * *

_

C'est le son de pages tournées régulièrement qui lui fit réaliser qu'il s'était endormi sur la tâche qu'il s'était assigné –une fois de plus.

Même si les quantités d'analgésiques avaient été diminuées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dormir ; beaucoup trop, de son point de vue. Et quand il ne dormait pas, il était somnolent la majeur partie du temps. Il détestait les antidouleurs – ça l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires, l'empêchait de garder ses repas, le faisait dormir.

Mais il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il avait besoin de dormir – et qu'il avait besoin des médicaments aussi. Guérir demandait de l'énergie, même si moins maintenant qu'au début, quand il ne pouvait pas rester éveillé et conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui pour plus de quelques minutes.

Il sentit la chaleur qui passait par la fenêtre grâce à un rayon de lumière qui s'était égaré sur sa main. Il se demanda brièvement quelle heure du jour il était maintenant – son horloge interne était complètement déréglée.

Le son fit une pause, puis continua.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

_Wow, quel shinobi tu fais… même pas capable de sentir la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la même pièce que toi… on se demande même plus comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te mettre dans cet état._

Il coupa abruptement la petite voix dans sa tête. Il l'avait déjà suffisamment entendue – depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il l'était resté suffisamment longtemps pour se rappeler. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler.

La peau – ou ce qu'il ressentait comme tel – sous le plâtre commença à picoter de nouveau. Il prit inconsciemment une inspiration plus profonde, anticipant la douleur qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Foutus analgésiques qui ne faisaient pas leur boulot.

Les pages cessèrent d'être tournées.

Iruka ouvrit un œil, le cligna, l'étrécit sous la vive lumière. Les cieux était d'un bleu profond, sans aucun nuage, presque d'une couleur pure. Les cerf-volants se détachaient nettement contre.

Il lâcha sur le cahier près de son bras le stylo qu'il tenait encore pour se frotter les yeux et en chasser le sommeil. Le mouvement ne fut pas couronné de franc succès – mais au moins son environnement semblait plus net.

Le quelqu'un était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce – pas si loin – en face de lui, d'une manière qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas à bouger la tête pour le regarder.

Parce qu'il s'agissait d'un lui, les coudes sur les genoux, un petit livre orange en main, agitant l'autre, l'œil visible courbé en ce qu'il supposait être un sourire.

-Bonjour Iruka-sensei. Quoique je devrais plutôt dire 'bonne après-midi' maintenant.

Iruka cligna des yeux de plus belle.

-Kakashi-sensei ?

Qu'est-ce que lui entre toute personne faisait ici ?

-Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être un peu moins surpris… là c'est un peu vexant.

Même avec un esprit embrumé, Iruka pouvait remarquer que les paroles de Hatake manquaient du mordant auquel il était – étrangement – habitué.

-En tous cas, t'as bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

Le cerveau d'Iruka marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sûr, il lui semblait se souvenir qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la chambre à un moment, quand il était totalement à côté de la plaque – mais en même temps, il y avait des choses dont il n'avait aucun souvenir même quand elles s'étaient vraiment passées en face de lui quand il était au moins partiellement éveillé. Ce quelqu'un ne pouvait pas avoir été Hatake, non ?

Iruka, si on lui posait la question, serait bien en peine de répondre immédiatement à la question de la nature de sa relation avec le jounin. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amis ; camarades, c'était pas ça non plus… peut-être des collègues de travail. Sans oublier tout le bazar hiérarchique Chuunin/Jounin, prof à l'Académie comparé à Jounin d'élite – c'était le légendaire Copy-nin _dammit_. Quoiqu'il trouvait que le jounin était moins embêtant que comme il se plaisait à être vu et estimé – ce qu'il ne dirait jamais tout haut – et qu'il était même drôle à se chamailler avec. Sans oublier qu'il attendait avec une certaine impatience chaque visite de l'homme après quelque longue mission loin de Konoha, quand il lui apportait des bouts d'informations précieusement collectés à propos de leur ancien élève blond.

Mais quand même, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des collègues. _N'est-ce pas ?_

Le cerveau ralenti du Chuunin se posa la question.

-Huh ? …quand ?

Hatake sembla gêné – non, ça n'était pas ça. Hatake ne semblait globalement pas dans son assiette.

-Maa… il y a environ deux semaines. Ai vu Sakura aussi. Elle était inquiète pour toi. Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Les yeux d'Iruka fixèrent le plafond, sans le voir. Il pouvait encore voir les cerf-volants qui flottaient joyeusement au-dessus des toits de Konoha du coin de l'œil. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils étaient juste là, fin de l'histoire.

Le silence s'étira inconfortablement, épaississant l'air de la pièce.

Il pouvait voir Kakashi aussi. L'homme ne bougeait pas de sa place, se débrouillant pour le fixer sans en avoir l'air.

-Pardon d'avoir demandé ça.

Le silence s'épaissit encore. Par un jeu de lumière, Iruka pouvait remarquer la mâchoire serrée sous le masque de l'autre homme, les traits tirés de son visage, ceux qui étaient visibles entre le tissu et le bandeau protecteur posé de travers.

Hatake se leva de son siège, alla jusqu'à la porte. Iruka ne fit pas un mouvement.

-Rétablis-toi vite sensei, dit Kakashi à la porte, levant la main pour attraper la poignée.

-Est-ce que tu savais… commença Iruka, hésitant. Kakashi se figea. Iruka espérait qu'il ne bougerais pas. C'était plus simple de parler à ce dos plutôt qu'à cet homme en face. Un dos ne vous regardait pas d'un seul œil gris porteur de douleur, désespoir, tristesse, cachés derrière comme un mur de fausse joie. Un dos ne vous faisait pas des grimaces depuis derrière un masque de tissu. Le dos de Kakashi semblait fatigué.

-Est-ce que tu savais que des mercenaires, probablement payés par Oto, utilisaient des jutsus à effets retardés ?… Ca détruit d'abord les flux de chakra là où ils frappent, puis les os, la chair, la peau et les nerfs enfin – faisant souhaiter d'avoir été tué avec le premier coup.

La voix d'Iruka se brisa. Il pouvait encore entendre les hurlements, les prières et les plaintes pour que les souffrances s'arrêtent… Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre de nouveau. La main d'Hatake était dans la sienne, et Iruka la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Kakashi fit un mouvement de tête vers les plâtres. Iruka ne vit pas le mouvement.

-Ils ont tué Megumi… à le fin, elle ne hurlait même plus… comme la plupart des personnes de la caravane qu'on était supposés protéger…

L'homme tremblait violemment, tenant toujours la main de Kakashi, et Hatake serrait fort en retour. Et puis Iruka se retrouva assis contre Hatake, agrippant la veste de l'homme à en déchirer le tissu, les bras du jounin passés délicatement autour du Chuunin.

Aucun des deux n'était étranger au point de rupture de l'esprit humain.

* * *

Lorsque Kakashi partit, plus tard dans l'après-midi, après cet épisode que, d'un accord tacite, aucun des deux ne mentionnerait à l'avenir, il sourit d'un œil au chuunin.

-Rétablis-toi vite sensei, et si t'es gentil avec les infirmières, peut-être que je t'offrirais un repas au Ichiraku quand tu sortiras.

Iruka fit un demi-sourire.

Il avait tellement envie de dormir… Par la fenêtre pouvaient encore être vus les cerf-volants vivement colorés dans le ciel qui se teintait de rouge et d'orange avec le soleil qui se couchait. D'un coup, il savait pourquoi ces cerf-volants étaient là.

C'avait été une belle journée comme celle-ci, suivie d'une claire nuit de pleine lune quand le Kyuubi avait frappé pour la dernière fois, prenant la vie de ses parents.

* * *

_Il est dit que l'on flotte avant de couler – il est dit que le cœur s'immobilise avant de s'enfoncer.

* * *

_

_Tadaam. Tous ceux qui voulaient des réponses, j'espère les avoir données. (Megumi, perso original, est là juste parce que j'avais besoin d'un nom). Ehm... je peux écrire en anglais, mais après j'arrive plus à trouver les mots en français... Y'a des approximations dont je suis pas très contente dans ce chapitre..._

_Là, normalement, j'arrête d'updater jusqu'aux épreuves. ( Je sens que le neuvième chap de 'Un shinobi va faire le blocus pour être écrit, j'le sens bien…)_


	8. 08

**Light the way (Eclaire le chemin )**

_Toujours rien ni personne à moi…_

Kakashi touillait sans y penser son ramen, assis à l'Ichiraku. Il s'était réveillé tard, ne se levant pas à l'heure à laquelle il avait .l'habitude de se réveiller pour aller au monument. C'était suffisamment rare pour être noté. Il songea qu'il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne pensait.

Le beau soleil qui brillait au-dessus de Konoha ne faisait rien pour l'aider à se réveiller correctement. Il se sentait des envies de paresse ; des pensées de lézarder au soleil et laisser libre cours à son côté animal/chien avaient traverser son esprit lorsqu'il était sortit de son appartement.

Les rues étaient encore animées. Moins que le jour d'avant, mais toujours plus que l'animation usuelle d'un jour moyen à Konoha. Pour lui toutefois, ça n'était qu'un bruit de fond.

Il pensait à ses courses. Sérieusement. Il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait de ses prochaines missions, pas vrai ? Il était donc préférable qu'il n'achète pas trop de nourriture, juste de quoi finir la semaine. Mais en même temps, il était bien souvent affamé quand il revenait – et son frigo n'était pas vide 'souvent', mais 'tout le temps'. Mais quel bien cela lui ferait donc si le contenu de son frigo décidait d'avoir une vie propre lorsqu'il reviendrait crevant de faim?

Oh oui, il devait définitivement être plus fatigué qu'il ne croyait.

Lorsque il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il pensait si sérieusement, il coupa abruptement son train de pensées. Cependant son esprit ne voulait pas rester inoccupé.

Alors il se surprit à penser à un certain Chuunin.

C'était juste de la curiosité professionnelle, il se répétait, il était juste intrigué par le jutsu dont avait parlé Umino. Le jutsu que le chuunin avait de toute évidence expérimenté par lui-même.

Dans tous les jutsu que le Copy-Nin avait copié année après année, il ne pouvait pas en trouver un ou se rappeler d'un qui produisait un tel résultat. Dans tous ceux dont il avait entendu parler, pareil.

Son ramen était maintenant très bien mélangé. Il le touilla un peu plus, regardant sans la voir la vapeur qui s'en échappait monter en paresseuses arabesques et disparaître dans les jeux de lumière créés par la vive lumière du soleil dehors et les ombres du restaurant.

Quelqu'un se posa sur le siège à côté de lui. Cette couleur de vêtement était aisément reconnaissable. Kurenai.

-Bonjour Kakashi-sempai.

Kakashi 'mhm'-a un salut en sa direction. Elle commanda un bol. Le restaurant était silencieux, si on oubliait les bruits venant du chef et des autres clients, et les bruits comme étouffés qui venaient de la rue derrière eux.

-Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu à Konoha Kakashi.

-'forcé de prendre la semaine… Asuma est rentré aussi ?

Sa commande fut placée en face d'elle. Elle défit une pair de baguettes.

-On les a croisé, lui et Shikamaru, en revenant ; ils repartaient.

Elle mélangea doucement son bol, la vapeur s'en échappant en volutes.

-Comment vont tes gosses ?

Kurenai sourit autour de ses baguettes. Kakashi remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux cernés, qu'elle était un peu déchevelée, et que ses vêtements avaient l'air d'avoir été portés un moment. Elle devait être juste revenue. Son sourire était… nostalgique ?

-Ce ne sont plus des gosses… Ils grandissent.

-Ouais, fit Kakashi en écho, ils grandissent tous…

Son ramen était désormais bien refroidi.

Kurenai cessa de manger pour le regarder.

-Tu vas bien Kakashi ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'attendre que le ramen refroidisse.

'et de broyer du noir'. Mais cette dernière partie était sous-entendue.

_Est-ce qu'elle était une amie ?_

Kakashi se demanda un instant d'où venait cette pensée. Peut-être du même endroit que là où les histoires de Sakura à l'hôpital étaient apaisante et là où ses émotions avaient encore un sens.

_Genma, Kurenai, Asuma, Raidou, et les autres, est-ce qu'ils étaient des amis ?_

_Est-ce qu'il avait été un ami pour Rin et Obito ?_

Il refusa platement que ses pensées empruntent ce chemin. Il n'aimait pas penser de la sorte au passé, ni le ressasser. C'était le genre de réflexion qu'il ne s'autorisait qu'au monument. Penser comme ça n'importe où ailleurs, c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort. Il revint à la première question.

Eh bien… Ils étaient des jounin. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter.

C'était bien connu qu'il ne fallait pas être très sain d'esprit pour passer jounin. En temps que jounin, il était bien placé pour le savoir, et être d'accord avec cette déclaration. Cependant cette déclaration n'était pas complète. Elle omettait de mentionner que les jounin étaient tellement habitués à la mort et à tuer sur une base régulière, qu'ils perdaient des petits bouts d'humanité – de plus en plus de petits bouts avec chaque mission donnée et terminée.

Elle omettait de mentionner que beaucoup de jounin étaient des ANBU 'à la retraite'. Il fallait être complètement fou pour passer ANBU. L'esprit humain ne pouvait pas plier indéfiniment sous le stress et l'inhumanité dont il était le témoin quand une vie de ninja était menée. Alors il cassait, la plupart du temps, et il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ils étaient les outils parfaits. En temps qu'ex-ANBU, il pouvait témoigner.

Elle omettait de mentionner que certaines personnes devaient vraiment être désespérées pour confier leur vie ou les vies de leurs enfants entre les mains de gens comme lui.

Il était vraiment bien plus fatigué que ce qu'il avait cru. Il se rendit soudainement compte que Kurenai l'appellait.

-…kashi-sempai ?

-Mh ? Aa… Je dois être plus fatigué que ce que je croyais, c'est tout.

Il compléta sa déclaration en se frottant la nuque et en souriant d'un œil.

Kurenai le fixai.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Il n'était pas télépathe, mais il pouvait entendre le 'ça ne te ressemble de te perdre dans tes pensées comme ça' qu'elle pensait tellement fort. Ses yeux rouges, bien que fatigués, montraient sans détour son inquiétude.

Kakashi sourit de plus belle, et plus honnêtement. D'après son illogique et tordu 'bon' sens, Kurenai venait de lui démontrer qu'elle était son amie. Il hocha la tête, puis se hissa de son siège, laissant le prix de son repas à côté de son bol.

-Faut que j'y aille. A plus.

Il quitta l'échoppe, apparemment non conscient du regard curieux et préoccupé que lui jetait la femme aux yeux rouges, celle qui le regardait quitter l'ombre du restaurant pour disparaître dans la vive lumière de l'extérieur.

Son bol encore plein était maintenant froid.

_Est-ce qu'Iruka était son ami ?_

_Les théories sur les jounin et ANBU sont non-canon, elles circulent et sont très connues sur le fandom ; je ne sais pas qui y a pensé en premier._

_(Et oui, je pense au bac… quoique je finirai sans aucun doute par gribouiller des petits ninja et des bouts de phrases de fics sur mes brouillons…)_


	9. 09

**Light the way (Eclaire le chemin)**

_Neuvième partie

* * *

_

Iruka attendait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait, mais il attendait quand même.

Il était assis à l'aide de nombreux oreillers, regardant fixement par la fenêtre, regardant les nuages prendre les formes d'animaux fantastiques, les regardant gonfler et gonfler dans les cieux assombris, lourds de pluie menaçant de tomber, menaçants de promesses de mauvais temps pour les jours à venir. Parfois, une feuille colorée par l'automne volait dans son champs de vision, apparaissant juste pour disparaître aussitôt, portée par des vents contraires.

L'automne s'installait solidement sur le Pays du Feu, et Iruka ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu la fin de l'été.

Il soupira, remuant sa main droite qui faisait mal d'avoir trop écrit après une trop longue période d'inactivité.

Les rouleaux et livres étalés sur ses genoux étaient soudainement très lourds. Il en avait assez de cette recherche inutile pour un jutsu qui ressemblerait à celui qui avait été utilisé – qui avait été utilisé sur lui, et sur Megumi qui avait été promue Chuunin juste l'année d'avant, et sur cette petite fille qui n'avait pas dû avoir plus de dix ans, et sur le chef de la caravane…

Il interrompit ses pensées où elles se trouvaient. Cela prendrait longtemps avant que le temps n'efface ces souvenirs. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en plus le revoir dans sa tête – ça n'avait jamais aidé à éloigner les pires souvenirs au loin.

Son bras et sa jambe commencèrent à picoter de nouveau sous les bandages. Il avait demandé à ce que les antidouleurs soient stoppés. La douleur était supportable, et il pouvait désormais manger sans avoir à se demander s'il garderait son repas cette fois-ci. Les médics lui avaient dit qu'il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital d'ici une semaine, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner en mission avant la fin de l'année.

Il était heureux de la bonne nouvelle, rester coincé ici le rendait irritable et désespéré de bouger un peu, et ne pas pouvoir retourner en mission d'ici la fin de l'année ne le gênait même pas vraiment – prendre un double poste au bureau des missions et donner un coup de main à Izumo et Kotetsu avec la paperasse du Hokage remettrait sur le circuit des ninja tout à fait capables quand lui pouvait prendre sa part de si détesté travail de 'bureau-nin' sans problèmes.

Shizune avait fait un saut une fois, pour lui dire qu'il était attendu au bureau des missions dès qu'il sentait qu'il était sur pied. Elle connaissait l'étendue des dommages faits sur sa mobilité par le jutsu, aussi bien que lui les connaissait. Il aurait des problèmes rien que pour marcher ou pour plier ses membres durant les premières semaines, si ce n'était pas les premiers mois ; sans compter que tout jutsu requérrant des sceaux étaient rigoureusement hors de question tant que les flux de chakra dans son bras et sa jambe gauche n'étaient pas revenus à la normale. Juste le temps pourrait y remédier, les medicnins avaient déjà fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Donc un job de bureau semblait parfait pour le moment.

Il remit les lourds livres et rouleaux sur la table à côté du lit, les empilant pour les faire tenir sur l'étroit meuble, rajoutant stylo et cahier en haut de la pile hasardeusement faite. Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que la pile ne finisse pas par terre – il n'avait pour l'instant guère envie de découvrir s'il pouvait sortir du lit, marcher et s'accroupir pour récupérer des livres tombés à terre.

Il avait plutôt envie de dormir – encore - , aidé par le temps dehors. Il tira les couvertures à lui. L'hopital semblait toujours trop froid, trop propre, trop blanc. Ca lui donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir froid, surtout dans des moments comme celui-là, quand il ne pouvait pas être sûr des sensations que lui envoyait son corps.

Il tira les couvertures jusqu'à sa bouche, laissant juste le haut de son visage visible – son visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Sa main droite glissa sous la couverture chaude, passant sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer, en faisant aux côtes cassées encore là.

Il se demanda où était Naruto maintenant, et ce qu'il faisait. Hatake n'avait rien dit à propos de Naruto lorsqu'il était venu – quand était-il venu d'ailleurs ? Trois jours auparavant ? Ou plus ? Iruka souffla doucement sous la couverture. Analgésiques ou pas, son sens du temps battait toujours la campagne. Les évènements datant d'une semaine se fondaient dans un grand flou. Donc Hatake était venu il y avait plus de trois jours, parce qu'il y avait exactement trois jours, Iruka avait vu Shizune, puis, il y avait deux jours, ç'avait été Sakura, qui était venue avec des livres de la part du Hokage ; mais il avait dû venir il y avait moins d'une semaine.

Iruka bougea légèrement, transférant la majeure partie de son bien plus léger poids sur son coté droit, faisant presque totalement face à la fenêtre.

Il aurait besoin d'aller au monument sitôt sur ses pieds, pour aller présenter ses respects à ses parents, vu qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire le dix. Il se rendit compte que son appartement serait un bazar innommable quand il sortirait, et qu'aucune nourriture présente chez lui ne serait mangeable.

Il étouffa un bâillement, lui tirant des larmes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis il laissa tomber, regardant l'extérieur à travers des yeux à demi-clos.

Hatake avait semblé bizarre parce que ç'avait été le dix… L'autre homme semblait toujours s'en vouloir pour Sasuke, mais il était clair qu'il s'en voulait aussi pour d'autres choses. Chaque ninja avait un placard plein de fantômes et de squelettes… Peut-être qu'Iruka essayerait de lui parler à propos de tout ça un jour.

Iruka bailla de nouveau, en essayant de s'en empêcher. Il se demanda si Kakashi avait été sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il lui payerait le ramen. Il se demanda, avec un cerveau déjà à demi endormi, si le jounin était là-bas dehors, en mission. Il se demanda s'il le verrait à nouveau avant de sortir.

Il n'essaya pas de s'empêcher de bailler cette fois – tout commençait à devenir moins net, son environnement devenait flou, la fenêtre plus qu'un grand carré gris…

Iruka s'endormit alors que les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à résonner sur les toits environnants.

* * *

_C'est les vacances… les chapitres devraient venir plus souvent ( mais ils dépendent toujours d'abord des chapitres en anglais ). A la prochaine._


	10. 10

**Eclaire le chemin ( Light the way )**

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour updater cette partie._

Iruka se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, retenant à grand'peine le gémissement mourant sur ses lèvres de se transformer en hurlement - le hurlement d'agonie qui lui avait déjà déchiré la gorge dans son rêve.

Il était sorti de l'hôpital le jour d'avant, et simplement rentrer à son appartement l'avait épuisé - il s'était traîné dans les rues sur l'unique béquille qu'il pouvait utiliser, vu qu'il n'avait qu'un seul bras en état de marche pour le moment. Le trajet habituellement long d'une dizaine de minutes de l'hôpital à son appartement s'était mué en un d'une bonne demie-heure, qu'il avait passé à boiter désespérément. A ce moment-là, il avait vraiment espéré que les médics avaient été pessimistes en disant qu'il aurait du mal à se déplacer pendant les premières semaines, si ce n'était pendant les premiers mois, et ce même en retournant à l'hôpital cinq fois par semaine pour la torture connue sous le nom de rééducation. Il ne supporterait pas de se traîner comme hier pendant des mois.

Il roula d'à plat dos sur son côté droit, faisant face au mur, tentant de reprendre un rythme de respiration plus calme. Ce n'était que des rêves - des rêves qui ressemblaient simplement trop à des événements réels…

Iruka referma les yeux, forçant les images de cadavres mouvants à quitter son esprit. Il n'avait jamais été capable de dormir correctement lorsqu'il était épuisé. Dans cet état, son esprit avait tendance à lui rejouer ses pires souvenirs; et les kamis étaient témoins qu'il en avait bien trop, même s'il n'était pas un jounin ou un ninja de rang plus élevé. Il était simplement un ninja, et il avait fait des choses qui n'étaient pas faites pour être rappelées la nuit; qui n'étaient pas faites pour autre chose que l'oubli.

C'était ces choses qui lui revenaient dans ces moments-là, grotesquement déformées, en ce qui semblait être une galerie d'horreurs interrompue, où les cadavres bougeaient et tentaient de se saisir de lui, où les morts revenaient, où il courrait loin de tout cela, et où il hurlait si fort à l'intérieur de lui qu'il se demandait au matin comment cela se faisait qu'il pouvait encore parler.

Iruka rouvrit les yeux, fixant le mur nu devant lui. Sa chambre était à peine éclairée par l'éclairage public en bas dans la rue, mais il n'avait besoin d'aucune lumière pour connaître le nombre de fissures et d'irrégularités et leur exact emplacement sur le mur. Il les connaissait par cœur, avec toutes les fois où il était resté éveillé toute la nuit, trop épuisé pour rester debout, trop épuisé pour dormir - n'osant pas dormir, par peur de ces choses qui revenaient du plus profond de ses cauchemars, celles qui attendaient dans l'ombre pour l'entraîner avec elles.

Il soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir cette nuit, mais qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'attendre que vienne le matin en fixant le mur de sa chambre.

En un sens, c'était une bonne chose que Naruto ne soit pas à Konoha. Il savait qu'il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour le garçon ; et le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps réalisé que le garçon était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui, entre un fils et un petit frère. Iruka voulait être fort pour Naruto, voulait être un point d'équilibre dans sa vie, comme un père ou un grand frère devait l'être. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon le voie dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement.

Iruka se demanda, pas pour la première fois depuis que la tornade blonde avait quittée Konoha, où était Naruto, ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait, si, pour une fois, il avait eu un anniversaire digne de ce nom, une fois loin du village.

La lumière changea, dehors. Il entendit les véhicules sans moteur passer pour les premières livraisons du matin des magasins, des boutiques et des restaurants dans rues qui passaient sous son appartement. Il entendit les commerçants s'interpeller et se saluer avant de préparer leurs magasins pour l'ouverture.

Iruka se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait de sa vie s'il n'était pas devenu ninja; et ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il se posait cette question.

Il pouvait voir la majeure partie des fissures maintenant, à moitié parce qu'il savait où elles étaient, à moitié parce que le soleil se préparait à se lever, baignant la pièce avec les promesses d'une douce lumière matinale - enfin, autant que le soleil pouvait se lever derrière les nuages qui avaient élu domicile pour la saison au-dessus du Pays du Feu.

Il cligna des yeux, dans un mouvement ensommeillé. Maintenant que le soleil se préparait à sortir, voilà qu'il commençait à se rendormir. Allez savoir. Ca n'était pas comme s'il était attendu quelque part dans les prochaines heures; il allait aller au bureau des missions le jour d'après peut-être, et il n'avait pas à aller à l'hôpital pour des séances de torture avant au moins trois jours. Il pouvait dormir maintenant. Les courses dont il avait sans aucuns doutes besoin étant donné que tout ce qui restait chez lui qu'il n'avait pas mangé en rentrant ou qui n'avait pas dépassé sa date limite de consommation était de la bière et des rations, pouvait attendre un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Une pensée surgit dans son esprit avant qu'il ne retombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Il n'avait pas vu Kakashi depuis cette fois à l'hôpital, le dix, près de deux semaines auparavant. Le jounin était-il seulement à Konoha en ce moment?

* * *

Kakashi regardait sans le voir le soleil se lever sur les plaines encore vertes du Pays de l'Herbe, le vent jouant avec les grands espaces, les faisant ressembler à la fourrure d'un chat gigantesque caressée par une main aimante. Mais de telles considérations esthétiques étaient bien loin de ses pensées.

Il avait faim, et il était fatigué. Il en avait assez de ces grands espaces sans un seul arbre à l'horizon. Il en avait assez de courir toute la journée. Il en avait assez d'être ici à courir. Il en avait juste assez de tout, comme il en avait eu assez de tout ce matin deux semaines auparavant.

Sans se faire remarquer, une partie de son esprit se demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui cette fois.

Il se leva, un peu raide, du trou où il avait passé la nuit à essayer de dormir; essayer étant le maître mot. La nuit avait été froide, et le soleil à peine levé n'était pas suffisant pour le réchauffer. Il se réchaufferait en courant de toutes manières.

Kakashi soupira, sa respiration créant de petits nuages de vapeur blanche dans l'air froid de l'aube. Il était fatigué, il avait froid, il avait faim - et il était prêt à étrangler celui qui avait créé ces rations sans goût ni odeur qui le laissaient toujours avec l'impression qu'il n'avait rien mangé du tout, faisant se contracter douloureusement son estomac. Et il était encore en train de débattre mentalement pour savoir si l'enfoiré qui avait demandé spécialement ses services pour cette stupide et sur-estimée 'amène un rouleau ici' mission de classe A méritait d'être étranglé avant ou pas.

Il avait encore au moins deux jours de voyage avant d'atteindre les frontières du Pays du Feu, peut-être trois au vu de son allure. Il avait traité la blessure à la cuisse qu'il avait reçue durant la mission qui avait précédée celle-ci, mais elle ne cicatrisait pas aussi vite et bien qu'elle aurait dû. Même s'il détestait cela, il aurait à passer par l'hôpital en rentrant. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour améliorer tout ça; la blessure ne faisait que le ralentir.

Il ne pourrait pas être à Konoha en moins de cinq jours. Autant commencer à courir maintenant pour entamer la distance.

Il épaula son pack, attrapant une ration du même coup, avant de partir dans les plaines. Il était mal à l'aise dans ces grands espaces; il n'y avait pas d'endroit où se cacher, il y avait trop de place, il pouvait être vu par des ennemis arrivant de n'importe quel côté, aussi bien qu'il pouvait les voir, mais il ne pouvait se cacher ou disparaître à leur approche comme il l'aurait fait dans une foret.

Ces vastes espaces hurlaient 'anormalité' à tout les instincts d'auto-préservation qu'il possédait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de retourner sous le couvert de l'épaisse foret entourant Konohagakure. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être de retour à Konoha. Peut-être pourrait-il avoir le temps de se reposer cette fois.

Le jounin mangea sa ration tout en courant. Une moitié de son esprit était toute entière dévouée à prêter attention à son environnement, l'autre moitié était... ailleurs. Herbe était plutôt en bons termes avec Konoha pour l'heure, il n'avait pas besoin d'être tout entier tourné sur l'analyse de son environnement. Si des ennemis décidaient d'apparaître, il serait capable de les voir et de les sentir suffisamment à l'avance pour revenir à l'instant présent.

L'autre moitié de son esprit errait autour d'un chuunin. _Est-ce qu'Iruka était un ami?_

Il courut toute la journée.

_... à la prochaine, chers lecteurs..._


	11. 11

**Light the way ( éclaire le chemin)**

_onzième partie

* * *

_

Kakashi dissimula du mieux qu'il pouvait le fait qu'il boitait lorsqu'il fit les derniers kilomètres qui le séparaient de Konoha, le dissimula lorsqu'il passa la porte principale à la tombée de la nuit et qu'il salua d'un geste de la main les gardes en poste qui semblait mourir d'ennui, le dissimula lorsqu'il fit le trajet de la porte à la Tour du Hokage en passant de toit en toit pour y arriver plus vite, le dissimula lorsqu'il donna son rapport au type qui occupait le bureau des missions deux minutes avant la fermeture, et qui avait l'air prêt à s'endormir sur la table, le dissimula lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, et grinça des dents sous la douleur impitoyable qui fusa de sa cuisse lorsqu'il entra en collision avec le Hokage dans le couloir.

Elle ne dit pas un mot; elle se contenta de l'attraper par le col de sa veste et le traîna jusque dans son bureau. Là, elle défit rapidement les lanières de tissu faisant office de bandages dont il avait entortillé sa jambe pour absorber le sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, et pour essayer de faire en sorte que la simple coupure ne tourne pas au cauchemar, puis elle commença à traiter la blessure infectée.

Ce fut seulement une fois qu'elle eut finit qu'elle prit enfin la parole:

-Tu comptais aller te faire soigner quand exactement?

-'t ce que j'allais faire...

Le son de sa voix lui fit regarder de nouveau et plus attentivement l'homme assit devant elle. Elle était le Hokage, utiliser les ninja aux mieux de leurs capacités rentrait dans la description du boulot - mais cela comprenait aussi de les connaître, où plutôt, comme Sandaime l'avait fait, de considérer chacun d'entre eux comme un membre de sa famille. Il l'y en avait cependant certains qu'elle connaissait mieux que d'autres, et Kakashi était un de ceux là.

L'homme aux vêtements froissés couvert de poussière affalé dans la chaise en face d'elle qui essayait de prendre le ton de voix qu'il utilisait habituellement échouait lamentablement à prendre la personnage du Copy-nin. Elle soupira mentalement. Etait-elle en train de le pousser à la limite de ses forces - était-elle en train de l'utiliser à la limite de ses forces? Mais en temps qu'Hokage, elle n'avait guère le choix -le village manquait toujours de troupes, et la plupart des bâtiments attendaient encore d'être réparés, si ce n'était pas d'être rebâtis entièrement. Ils avaient besoin de tout l'argent qu'ils pouvaient toucher. La vie d'un seul homme n'était rien comparée au village et aux centaines de vies que Konoha représentait.

Sa position, de inquiète et en colère, tourna à la simple inquiétude. Elle parla de nouveau, plus gentiment cette fois.

-Rentre Kakashi, et reprend des forces. Considère ça comme un congé - mais je te ferais appeler si besoin est.

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse avant de se lever, son oeil ne croisant pas son regard. Elle n'ajouta rien, et il sortit de la pièce, sa nonchalante position habituelle semblant plus fatiguée et lasse que jamais. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme avec un bruit sourd derrière lui. Elle se tourna vers les larges fenêtres; les bâtiments et toits de Konoha n'étaient plus visibles que par l'action des lumières allumées ici et là.

Une pile de livres posés hasardeusement à côté d'une fenêtre attira son attention. Iruka les lui avait rendu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle soupira de nouveau. Encore une personne pour laquelle elle s'inquiétait... Elle lui avait refusé d'aller retourner travailler au bureau des missions si tôt, disant qu'il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à son corps et pour reprendre des forces; mais elle lui avait donné des choses à faire quand même - des fichiers à classer, des rapports à résumer et à classer, des choses qui semblaient insignifiantes mais qui prenaient du temps et de l'énergie. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'avoir quelque chose à faire, ou il pourrait très vite toucher le fond. Il n'était pas encore dans l'état physique et mental approprié pour qu'il retourne travailler ; cependant, elle était d'une certaine manière appréciative du fait qu'il avait attendu plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait espéré pour demander son retour au service 'actif'.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le village plongé dans l'ombre. La nuit était maintenant complètement tombée.

--------------------------

Les yeux fatigués d'Iruka firent le tour des murs nus de son appartement; la fenêtre de la cuisine formait un carré d'obscurité contre la blancheur générale de la pièce, le lent tic-tac de l'horloge était le seul son qui pouvait être entendu. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps depuis qu'il avait utilisé sa-la chaîne hi-fi de ses parents. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il y avait dans les quelques rares Cds qu'il possédait - quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'il avait acheté un Cd; quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il s'était acheté quelque chose pour lui, en omettant la nourriture, les uniformes neufs, les rouleaux en rapport avec son travail à l'académie et des armes neuves?

Il se frotta les yeux de sa main qui tirait à cause du temps qu'il avait passé à écrire. La pile de papiers à côté de son coude n'avait guère grandi depuis qu'il était retourné de la Tour du Hokage. Lire, et re-lire, et classer et résumer des rapports de missions était presque aussi amusant que de faire le tour de Konoha en courant à l'envers sur les mains, et prenait à peu près autant de temps, mais il était d'une certaine manière soulagé d'avoir autre chose à faire autre qu'essayer de dormir, essayer de marcher, essayer de supporter les séances de rééducation comme un adulte, essayer de cuisiner et de manger - essayer de prétendre et se convaincre que cette mission tout droit sortie de l'enfer n'avait jamais existé.

Son estomac grommela.

Il posa sa tête dans ses mains pendant un moment avant de se lever avec précaution pour répondre aux besoins de son corps.

Les sensations revenaient plus vite dans son bras gauche que dans sa jambe, comme la mobilité. Il pouvait plus ou moins utiliser son bras maintenant, et pas juste l'avoir inutilement pendu en écharpe. Sa main, par contre, était un autre problème.

Le carré d'obscurité qu'était la fenêtre devint de plus en plus sombre tandis qu'il se préparait rapidement de quoi manger, laissant son esprit dériver sur les sentiers qu'il lui semblait bons.

Il irait demain enfin se recueillir devant ses parents. L'encens et les autres offrandes attendaient sagement dans un sac près de la porte, prêt à quitter l'appartement.

Le carré violemment noir contre les murs blancs de son appartement était à deux doigts de l'hypnotiser.

_Kakashi était-il de retour au village? _

-----------------------

Son appartement était silencieux. Son appartement était sombre et déserté. Son appartement était froid et son frigo était à l'image de son appartement : silencieux et déserté.

Son estomac protesta haut et fort contre le régime de rations qu'il avait suivit, et ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de la vraie nourriture. Kakashi voulait de la vraie nourriture aussi.

Mais son frigo était vide, et le seul type de nourriture sauvable de ses placard était de la nourriture instantanée. Ca ressemblait un peu trop à des rations à son goût. Kakashi soupira dans l'obscurité assoupie de son appartement.

Il était fatigué, mais pas assez pour dormir sur le champ. Il avait faim, mais il décida dans un accès masochiste assez peu caractéristique de lui, d'oublier la nourriture. Ce soir semblait aussi bon qu'un autre soir pour aller se mettre une cuite.

Fort de cette décision, Kakashi abandonna son sac au beau milieu de la pièce, se débarrassa de ses vêtements couverts des relents de sa mission, pris rapidement une douche et enfila tout aussi rapidement un uniforme propre avant de quitter son appartement.

Tout oublier au moins pendant quelques heures était placé très haut dans ses priorités - juste après 'trouver un bar ouvert'.

Il aimait mieux Konoha comme ça, il décida, errant dans les rues vides, l'éclairage urbain clignotant au-dessus de sa tête, un souffle de vent courrant dans les rues assombries par la nuit, le fantôme d'un écho dans son chakra pour chaque ninja qui volaient par-dessus les toits endormis. La nuit était encore jeune.

Et puis la nuit se fit plus avancée. Il avait déjà bu pas mal, mais il avait été entraîné à tenir la boisson. L'oubli ne viendrait qu'avec quelques autres verres de plus, bien forts. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la bouteille installée près de son verre, mais une autre bouteille que la sienne le battit au temps et à la tâche difficile et périlleuse de remplir son verre. C'était une jeune femme, une civile - et après ça, le bar était trop sombre pour plus de détails. Elle semblait bien partie pour la cuite. Ils parlèrent, peut-être. Ou peut-être que c'était l'alcool qui parlait.

Ils burent un peu plus.

Ils sortirent. Ils entrèrent autre part. Ils n'allumèrent pas la lumière et il ne lui donna pas son nom, et elle ne lui donna pas le sien non plus. Il la fit gémir et le mordre et l'embrasser.

Il oublia, pour quelques heures.

----------------------

Un semblant de lumière réveilla Kakashi. Il était dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre, avec les bras de ce quelqu'un d'autre autour de lui. Il se leva, remit ses vêtements sur le dos, noua son bandeau sur le front et le baissa sur son oeil.

Il était... dégoûté de lui-même. Honteux. Il se sentait à côté de la plaque, pas aidé pour un sou par les prémices de la gueule de bois qui arrivaient.

Il ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, en ayant conscience qu'il était un parfait salopard, envers lui-même, et envers cette fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, et qu'il ne connaîtrait sans doutes jamais. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, aller jusqu'au monument et mentalement confesser ses errements à la pierre silencieuse.

Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun foncé qui lui balayaient les épaules, un corps ferme et mince, une peau bronzée par le soleil.

* * *

_J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai traîné autant pour traduire ce chapitre… le douzième est déjà en cours 'd'écriture mentale', alors à bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
